


A Champion's Final Duty

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace decides there is nothing left to give to the world - only his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Champion's Final Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Huge warning: This fic deals with suicidal thoughts, so please do not read if that upsets you. If you yourself are feeling depressed or suicidal, please know that it is never the answer. There is help and people do care for you. Happiness may be temporary - but so is sadness! I would urge you to stop here and seek help instead.
> 
> International suicide hotlines: http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html

He doesn’t understand, and perhaps he never will.

He puts himself wherever he feels he can shine to feel a sense of purpose and bring happiness to others. He used to believe it was a sign of adaptability, but now he realizes he is simply lost in the world and can never find a place where he will be remembered.

He used to be loved in Beauty Contests, but his fame was short lived and now contests are yesterday’s fad. He is no longer on top of his game, he is no longer a unique figure; a forgotten icon.

He used to be a leading figure of Sootopolis, in charge of retaining its traditions. But it is not something that grants him the attention he craves, or lets him exhibit his other passions. It is righteous, but not fulfilling enough.

He is a Champion,a position rightfully his - but he knows his reputation is not up there, and no matter what face of confidence he puts on, he can feel in the air that people feel disappointment towards him.

He takes pride in his appearance, but they still make fun of him. He dares to be different but the only attention he feels is that of scorn and shame.

He has become isolated from others, having little time to speak to the outside world, only a few challengers who do not address him with the respect he deserves. The people he once knew and love are all too busy for him, have no time, have moved on, are out of touch. He doesn’t blame them. They are under no obligation to comfort him.

It has gone on for too long, and Wallace feels like a heavy burden with no place in the world. Anywhere he goes, people are not happy - he is not happy. He only hears the whispers of those that feel the world is better off without him. The sounds of any hope are silent.

He has Steven, and he loves Steven so much, he doesn’t want to say Steven doesn’t do enough - Steven does too much for him, and Wallace is only a burden on his life. For years he has been the source of Steven’s pain and anxiety. Steven deserves to be free. Steven deserves better. Steven is not a God who can turn his feelings around and make his problems disappear.

It is dark. It is past midnight, and Steven is already asleep. Wallace gets up silently and gets dressed. He puts on his contest outfit - a fabric of comfort that makes him feel a memory of what it was once like to be beautiful.

He begins to write a letter with only a dim lamp to give to Steven. He feels so awful for making Steven wake up to this, but without doing this, Steven will suffer forever.

_Dear Steven,_

  
_Thank you for being there for me._   
_I am sorry for everything. I am sorry I have made you waste your time on me. I am sorry I ever hurt you._   
_Thank you for giving me happiness in my life. I will always be thankful for you._   
_But I can no longer feel happiness in spite of this. It is not your fault. It is a flaw of mine. I do not deserve to be in your company if I cannot appreciate your continuing support._   
_I am sure you will be able to move on from this, but I would be lying if I didn’t say I want you to at least remember me. But if you would rather forget me in order to move on, I understand and do not blame you._   
_Thank you for everything, Steven. I love you so much._   
_Please do not feel like you failed me. I have failed myself, and this is all on me._   
_Thank you, and sorry._   
_I love you. I’m so sorry._

_\- Wallace._

It is an inelegant letter full of repetition, but Wallace is beyond caring. It gets the message across.

He leaves the letter on his pillow next to Steven, and then he leaves behind his Pokemon still in their balls on the bedside. Finally, he switches the lamp off, and makes his way outside the cold dark.

He has thought about how to carry out this last duty of his life, so many methods, but he feels this way is the best. The city is empty with no signs of activity, only lit up from a few lamps. Nobody will catch him, hopefully.

He takes one last look at his home, before he begins to ascend the mountains, the only sense of achievement he has right now if it is one. He has climbed these mountains before, during happier times, so it is no struggle for him, although the dark does make his job a little harder.

He finally reaches the top. The view is a storming ocean, so beautiful, but also so full of rage and aggression. He looks down, and the the waves are crashing through the ragged rocks, a hard landing that will no doubt do the job painfully but also quickly.

When he jumps, he will fly down, for the first time he may just feel free. It is the release he has always longed for.

He begins to cry. He doesn’t know why - he can’t feel emotions anymore. He doesn’t supposed to feel like this. He shouldn’t be sad that his life is coming to an end - no, he must just be upset that his entire life was pointless. That is why he is here, after all.

He begins to make a step forward - but an innate fear begins to fill up in his limbs. He starts to shake, his heart paces desperately fast as if to try and cling onto life. Wallace doesn’t understand - he doesn’t fear death, so why does he feel this way?

He tries to think of one last memory to calm himself down. He instantly thinks of Steven, in a beautiful garden, smiling towards him and offering his hand.

_Don’t do it, Wallace._   
_Don’t do it._   
_I still love you._

Gasping, Wallace instantly steps away from the edge of the cliff and falls onto his back. A surge of fear, loneliness, sadness and a need for comfort comes racing towards him, and he doesn’t know what to do with them all.

He breaks down and screams, crying and curling himself up. He can’t do it. He just cannot do it.


End file.
